


Afterlife

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Manip, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another old one for <b>oz_graffiti</b> @ lj. Click for manip and story link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

  
[](http://i.imgur.com/LFDdMz4.png)  
**Fic:**  
[Afterlife](http://oz-graffiti.livejournal.com/67412.html) by beechercreature


End file.
